1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sampling conduits or pipes for introducing fluids such as gas into an analyzer, in particular to sampling pipes suitable for use with "highly sensitive analyzers" which are very susceptible to fluctuation in the flow rate of the sample and to vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Analyzers, the output of which is affected by fluctuation in the flow rate of a sample, require constant flow rate type sampling. Precise instruments, such as a pressure regulator, have heretofore been used in order to attain constant flow rate type sampling. However, instruments of this type are very expensive, and cause fluctuation of the flow rate of a sample therein due to the hysteresis thereof, and in addition, require a choke to reduce the flow rate of a sample when circumstances require.
In addition, analyzers, the output of which is sensitive to mechanical vibrations, must be provided with a means for preventing vibrations. However, although a means for preventing vibrations of the body of an analyzer has heretofore been provided, a means for preventing vibrations transmitted through sampling pipes has not been provided, and sampling pipes have been directly connected to the body of the analyzer. As a result, vibrations are transmitted to the body of the analyzer through the pipes, thereby influencing the output of the analyzer.
Since such highly sensitive analyzers are sensitive to both fluctuation in the sample flow rate and vibrations, the analyzers should be provided both with a means for preventing fluctuation of the flow rate of the sample and a means for preventing vibrations.